The Inferno
by worldofkiki
Summary: DISCONTINUED She could feel it in her bones. He was dangerous, but as her mind screamed at her to run, she stood still as a statue. There was no turning back now, for the moment he saved her life, she belonged him.
1. Prologue

**HI! This is my first ever fanfiction. This is just the prologue for what is to come in the future chapters (but would it sound horrible if i said i just wrote this not less than an hour ago, and am basically winging it?) Disclaimer: The charcters such as William Herondale and theresa Gray are NOT. MINE. They belong to Cassandra Clare, but the story and pretty much anything else is mine (thank you very much)**

**now, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

She knew the consequences, and she was most certainly aware of the risks. He had made it a point to remind her time and time again. But not once did she stop to actually consider them. The second he took her hand and looked deep into her eyes, she knew she would go to the burning depths of Hell for him.

And she suspected he knew that, too.

And even now, as she marched forward with a silver blade digging into her back, she had no regrets, no remorse, for what had happened in the past five months. If she had been offered the opportunity to erase him from her life and prevent him from ever setting foot within a fifty mile radius of her, she would refuse. She began to breathe when he saved her.

For in Theresa Gray's eyes, there was no life before William Herondale.


	2. Chapter 1: Little Pet

**Oh. My. GOD.**

**The day after i published the first chapter of _The Inferno_, i had honestly tried to keep myself away from any sort of electronic device so that i wouldn't check my email to see if anyone had even bothered to click on my story. But when i did and i saw story alerts and the very first two reviews by Valkyrie-ShapeShifter666 and KatieGallagherDare (by the way, you two are officially my favorite people on the planet right now for actually reviewing!) I basically died. Sooooo **

**Cough. And now i present to you guys the next chapter in _The Inferno_ in desperate hopes that i didn't just completely disappoint all of you **

**DISCLAIMER: Cassandra Clare is awesome, she is the owner of William Herondale and Theresa Gray and any other characters i may use from her, but this story and plot are MINE!**

**(By the way, if you got liek, say, three alerts about this chapter, heh, SORRY. i'm still trying to get the hang of this whole uploading stuff)**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Little Pet**_

The silent night had crept over New Haven sooner than anticipated, and Tessa soon found herself alone she quietly made her way home. She shuddered as she left the warm glow of a lamppost and stepped into a stretch of thick darkness. It was common knowledge in the small town to stay indoors when the sun went down, for dangerous things lurked in every corner. New Haven was notorious for the Nephilim, a gang who found joy in terrorizing any unfortunate being that crossed their path.

A small scraping noise sliced through the silence as Tessa ventured past an alley way. She stopped, turning her head slowly to peer into the gaping mouth of the alley. The stuttering light that came from the lamppost standing crookedly in the middle of the pathway offered no help as her grey eyes raked over shapes and shadows. She was about to continue walking when one of the shadows moved, inching out of its hiding place from behind a large dumpster.

Tessa stared, frozen in place as it crawled its way toward her with big, red eyes. It was about two feet away from her before a loud meow filled the air. Tessa's shoulders relaxed and she laughed nervously at her foolishness. It was only just a kitty.

Tessa bent down and held out her palm, gently caressing its soft fur. _A very large kitty_, Tessa thought, eyeing the animal curiously. It stood at the level of her knees, resembling that of a small dog than a cat, its midnight tail curling lazily above its head. It was purring loudly, closing its eyes and for a peaceful second Tessa forgot all about the dangers of the night and how vulnerable she was to any attack.

But then the cat's eyes shot open.

She had no time to react before its claws raked across her forearm, leaving three vertical line of trickling crimson. Tessa gasped as she stumbled backwards, wincing slightly in shock rather than pain.

"You-you _scratched_ me!" Tessa cried out in shock and indignation. The cat only growled viciously in response. She crawled backwards, desperately trying to put distance between them. It wasn't long, though, before her back collided against something hard. She froze, her heart stuttering before pounding harshly against her chest.

"Hello, pet." A deep voice grumbled from above her. Tessa's head snapped upwards as she came face to face with a hooded figure. They both stood there for a second before he spoke again, talking in smooth, relaxing tones. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Now tell me, what is a pretty girl like yourself doing out here, wandering the streets alone?" His hood fell back now, revealing the handsome, smiling face of a young man.

Tessa would have confided in him, too, if she hadn't caught sight of the knife resting in his left hand.

She sprang forward, deciding that she would rather face the wrath of the overweight cat than to stay and chat with a serial killer.

She didn't get very far though before she was flung against the grimy wall of the alley by her hair. Tessa bit her lip to keep from crying out, screwing her eyes shut as she felt his hot, sticky breath on her neck.

"Now, why did you do that, pet? I just wanted to talk," He whispered, spinning her around so she faced him. He pressed himself against her, blocking any means of escape. She noticed that they were surrounded by a ring of ten or twelve men, standing close together and wearing the same cruel smile of a predator that had found its prey.

"What do you want?" Tessa asked, praying that her voice didn't sound as terrified as she felt. She struggled against him, trying to injure him in any way she could. She didn't like the way they all laughed at her, as if she had just said something tremendously funny.

"Patience, little pet, for we've only just begun," the tip of the blade was now dragging its way up her sides. "We have all night for questions."

Tessa did the first thing that any young girl would do in her position. She pulled her head back as far as it would go and spit in his face.

For a second it was as if time had stopped. The snickering ceased and her attacker's body relaxed slightly against her. He stared at her in shock before that quickly gave way to anger. His hand snapped across her face, sending her flying to the floor.

"_You insignificant little wench!_" he screamed, his chest rising in thinly suppressed fury. "_How_ _dare you!_"

The circle of men closed in on them slowly, deliberately. She admitted to herself that coating his face in saliva was probably not one of her most brilliant ideas, but she was never one to fully think things through. The men all took on a fighting stance, their hands in tight fists and teeth bared. She hadn't noticed before, but their eyes were all a startling red, like those of the cat she had encountered earlier. Her hand rested on what felt like a brick, and she clutched it discreetly.

The man raised his arm high above his head, the silver blade gleaming dangerously in the light. "I hope you're ready to die, because this is the last breath you'll ever take!"

"Oh, honestly Harold, you'll never get a lady friend that way." Someone called. The man who had only moments before worn a look of hatred now bore a mask of confusion. It seemed as though her attackers had not expected any interruption.

She took advantage of their confusion to swing the brick up in a wide arc and whack Harold in the face.

All hell broke loose after that.

* * *

**PS. I noticed that in the prologue my author's note was about half the size of the actual content. hee. Thoguht that was amusing. **

**ANYWAYS, hopefully you liked it! **


	3. Author's Note

I am so, so, so sorry. I have made you guys all wait two years for a chapter that will never come. I have officially decided to discontinue The Inferno (something I should have done a year ago.) I honestly did try to pick up where I left off- I swear- but I just can't seem to find that enthusiasm I once had about it. Add to that the fact that I don't exactly remember the plotline or the actual book, Clockwork Angel, I just can't.

But a million thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story much less review it and add it to their favorites. I have no words to express how giddy I'd become every time I got an alert. Seriously.

If you are, however, interested in seeing some of my other works, none of which are posted on , you are more than welcome to visit my blog Bubble Dreams (WITHOUT THE SPACES: campsmiless . blogspot. com) There I will have links to any stories I have published online, and I'll talk about anything I'm working on, books, etc. It'll be fun!

**Once again, thank you all so, so, so much.**

Ps. If the link doesn't work, feel free to send me a message.


End file.
